Katie
by TheJazz
Summary: H/D. How some families are born.


He had wished his lover a Happy Birthday two weeks ago. But that was two weeks ago, and Harry was left feeling a little drained and more than restless. Draco could see it. They had their routine. Both would wake early, have coffee together, sometimes share the shower, and then go their separate ways: Harry to the ministry and Draco to the school. Draco would be the first to come home in the evening, and he would either order in food or make something with the sprinkling of ingredients they had, and Harry would walk in just as Draco would start wondering where he was. Every night would be quiet with just the two of them. Draco would mark some papers, prepare his lecture for the next day, and Harry would either work on any paper work he brought home or curl up with a book, sneaking glances at Draco.

It had been three years since the defeat of Voldemort, five since Draco was disowned from the Malfoy family to join to Light Side, and eight since their last day at Hogwarts. Harry was the Head of the Auror department, and Draco taught Potions at Hogwarts. Today was their two year anniversary, and they had no plans to celebrate.

Harry had brought home paper work again.

As he walked into the kitchen, Draco looked up at him from his place at the candle lit table.

"This is nice," Harry commented quietly, dropping a kiss onto Draco's cheek as he passed through. "Happy Anniversary, love."

"And you brought home paper work," Draco remarked as Harry put the piles of official papers on the counter.

"It can wait," Harry reassured him, sitting in the spot across from his lover. "Tonight is all about us, right?"

Draco couldn't help but smile at the twinkle in Harry's emerald eyes and the way he leant across the table to place a kiss at the corner of Draco's mouth.

"I hope you like the dinner," Draco smiled, his voice hushed. "It's very – us," he finished, and the corner of his lips quirked in a roguish grin.

Harry's favourite.

And Draco lifted the silver cover off of the central plate on their small table.

Harry laughed.

Draco uncovered their favourite dishes from the closest Thai place. He had, at least, the decency to take it all out of the packaging, but Harry could see the packages sticking out of the sink.

"It's perfect," Harry grinned, and they both laughed, dishing out their food and discussing how their days had been, just like every other night.

But tonight was different.

When they had finished the food and cleaned up together, they moved into the living room with their tea. Just as they snuggled together on the couch, Harry got up with a start.

"I almost forgot," he muttered, and padded back into the kitchen, carrying back out the pile of papers he had come home with. Draco groaned.

"Are you really going to do work tonight?" he asked sulkily. "I thought we could just sit together and, you know, have some fun. None of this working business."

Harry chuckled. "It isn't really work," he said, "I've just gotten kind of restless."

Draco looked at him warily over the top of his tea cup. "Restless? Like, bored, you mean?"

"Not exactly," Harry said slowly, and he was about to open the folder when he stopped and looked at Draco very seriously. "When you were younger, did you ever dream about having a family?"

Draco cocked his head to one side, not knowing what to say. "I suppose," he said slowly, "but – I mean, we can't, can we? And that's okay," he added quickly. "I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you and if there's no kids then that's okay."

Harry smiled, kissing him lightly. "Well, so did I," he continued, "and that's why I brought some paper work home."

"Are you talking about a case?" Draco asked confusedly, and Harry shook his head, a smile coming to his lips.

"No," he answered, opening the file, "I'm talking about adoption."

Draco gripped Harry's wrist. "You mean –?"

"Yes. If you want."

Draco smiled broadly. "Yes."

It was a longer process than either of them had anticipated. Between the interviews and the paper work, Draco felt like children were running his life and Harry felt like he had a second job. And then, one night in October, Harry practically bounded through the door, clutching a letter in his hand, with the biggest smile on his face.

"They blew up my dungeon again, stupid second years," Draco said when he heard the door open, his back to Harry, his head bent over a pile of papers. "I swear, if Filch was still around –"

"We've been approved," Harry announced, and Draco turned sharply to look at him.

"Are you serious?" he gasped, and a smile lit up his features instantly when Harry nodded, and Draco stood up immediately to catch his lover in a fierce hug.

"We're going to have a baby," Harry smiled into Draco's neck. "She'll be here by Christmas."

Draco pulled back, his smile bigger than ever. "She?"

Harry nodded excitedly. "Kathryn Margaret."

"Kate?" Draco almost squealed, his hands gripping Harry hips.

"Katie," Harry squeaked, and Draco pulled Harry close again, this time kissing him passionately – happily – on the mouth. But he pulled back quickly.

"We have to start baby-proofing!"

Harry laughed, and they kissed again.

The twenty-first of December rolled in cold and snowy, and Harry stomped off the snow from his boots as he entered the flat. Draco came skidding out of the nursery that they created from one of the spare bedrooms with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Have you heard?" he asked breathlessly, and as Harry shook his head, Draco's smile slid a little. "Well, four more days until Christmas, right?"

Harry shrugged off his coat as he replied. "Yes, four more days."

Draco recognized Harry's tone immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Harry sighed, brushing past Draco as he moved into the kitchen to put on the kettle. "I just – What if we aren't cut out for it?"

Draco sighed, smiling a little as he moved up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's hips.

"We were interviewed," Draco assured him. "And they did back ground checks and told us we were approved. We _are_ cut out for this, Harry."

"But they haven't –"

"She has to be born first, Harry," Draco grinned, and even Harry laughed a little at that.

"You're right."

"I know."

On Christmas Eve, Harry and Draco were enjoying the peace and quiet in their flat with a cup of tea each when the doorbell rang.

Three years later, a little girl came running out of her bedroom with new pyjamas on.

"Look, Daddy!" she squealed, jumping in front of Draco, who was sat on the couch with a cup of tea in hand.

"Oh wow, Katie! Those are lovely," he gushed as she twirled in front of him.

"They're from Aunty 'Moine!"

Harry laughed lightly as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Look, Dad!" she squealed again, running over to Harry.

"Are they going to be good and warm to sleep in?" he asked, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Well," he continued, a smile on his face, "let's get you tucked in before Santa comes!"

Katie ran off to her room, and Draco followed Harry as they both went to tuck in their little girl. She was already under the covers when Harry picked up the clothes she had been wearing that day and put them in her laundry hamper and Draco pulled down the blind on her window. Harry tucked her in, sliding the sheets between the mattresses and bouncing her up and down.

"Tucked?" he asked, and she giggled, nodding.

"Good night, Katie," he whispered, and kissed her head.

"Night, dad," she whispered, and yawned as Draco sat on the edge of her bed and Harry left the room.

He could hear Draco's soft voice out in the living room as he sat on the couch, his legs curled under him and a cup of tea in his hand. Draco always told Katie a story before bed, and he loved doing it. It was only ten minutes before Draco closed the door behind him, leaving it ajar, and padding softly down the hall to where Harry sat.

Christmas Eve was special to them, and they curled up on the couch with their tea, listening to the peace and quiet of their flat just as Katie had found them three years ago. And they smiled to each other, kissed each other softly, and at midnight they set out the Christmas presents before sneaking quietly off to bed.


End file.
